


Triangles Are Always Tricky To Figure Out

by Killjoy013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Teen Crush, Writing this Out of Spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Of all the ways MJ thought her movie night with her friend would end, kissing Ned was not one. But, as they all came to realize, it would be the start to something completely new for everyone caught in the mix. Especially when feelings get put in the middle. Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, so this is a rare pair. You know the thing where the two love interests get together and leave the main character in the dust to figure everything out? If you haven't, now you will. Enjoy!

**Unfold**

_Cover my thoughts in gold_  
_I'm your flower, watch me unfold_

* * *

 

When MJ kissed Ned for the first time, two things happened.

Ned's mind, which usually runs a million miles per second, stopped thinking for once in his life. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to speak or pull back to waste the moment. MJ's mind suddenly _couldn't_ stop thinking. How soft his lips were, how she actually kissed him to shut him up, how Ned relaxed into it, how Ned was pretty good at kissing once she let him deepen the kiss.

She was analyzing every detail over and over again and again as she tilted her head to the right. Somewhere between the beginning of the universe and the end of it, she had closed her eyes. Ned's hands, which were respectively on her side moved up to her hair.

"What-what are we doing?" MJ muttered but didn't make the attempt to pull away. Ned's large hands with his finger threaded in her light brown hair. Their noses brushing and bumping into each other gently. The glow of the laptop on Ned's bed illuminated the scene like it was a goddamn movie.

"Whatever you want to do." Ned murmured. The phantom feeling of MJ's perfect lips against his made his heart stutter in its cage.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

" _You_ kissed me. I should be asking you that. Why?"

"I dunno but I...I liked it."

"Me too."

"Then why are we fucking talking?"

Ned smiles and pulled her into his lap as MJ hungrily connected their lips sinking both teens in a haze they couldn't explain but let it consume them and try to consume each other.

Ned tugged on her hair making her gasp and MJ let her head fall back. Both of them swore when Ned began to nip and kiss up columns on her neck. MJ's hands went to Ned's head and tugged.

"Harder. I'm not glass."

"Trying to be polite."

"Fuck your politeness."

"Yes, ma'am."

MJ detected a smile in his voice before his teeth found a sweet spot. She cried out and nodded eagerly. Ned whines as her nail scratch the base of his neck in earnest approval. Ned pulls away to enjoy the sight on top of him. MJ, rocking against him creating that sweet satisfying friction between them and the occasional whimper and curse when Ned bit down hard enough. Her NASA shirt was rumpled and hitching up exposing a clean canvass of amazing brown skin.  
  
MJ whined when he pulled away until Ned said breathlessly, "Can I take your shirt off?"

MJ nodded, "Just...not se-"

"No, not yet at least. I'll buy you dinner first. Promise."

"Good. Then get this thing off of me. _Now_."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

MJ could see the grin this time and it was a mix of cockiness and delight. Ned's tongue jutted out to lick his bottom kiss-swollen lip. Then he growled and pulled off the grey shirt like it personally offended him to even be in his sight.

MJ felt the urge to cross her arms around her chest until she caught his gaze again. In his dark eyes were this looks of awe and desire wrapped in one. Ned licked his lips again and MJ bit hers under the intense look his eyes bore into her everything.

"We can do whatever under one condition."

"Anything."

"Peter can't find out about this. Deal?"

"Fucking deal. C'mere."

Both of them were too into each other to see a pair of wide brown eyes hanging upside down watching.

"That's... _hot_ ," Peter mumbled to himself, his eyes dilating in the dead of night.

"Would you like me to record this?" Karen asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"What? No...may- _no_. Don't do that, K." He whispers trying to find the will to pull his eyes from the scene set in front of him. Ned's hand running up MJ's stomach to her black bra was something he's never thought he would witness outside his wet dreams.

The common sense in him scolded him, told him to look away so, with great difficulty, he did. Peter swung away from the image burned in his mind stored for late... _research_.

* * *

 

 _My vulnerability, letting you consume me_  
_The parts of me that eyes can't see_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter looked up at his ceiling and blinked. God, what did he just see? Well, he wasn't supposed to see it but he saw it. When did _that_ start? Who started it? Peter just wanted to watch movies with his best friends. Well, he used the term best friends but he didn't know one word for friends who you just so happen to have to have crushes on ~~and wet dreams~~.

He hit his head on the wall and sighs. Shit. The suit felt way too tight around his body and Peter squirmed on his bed. His body was reacting but his heart was breaking in two.

He knew he didn't have a chance with both of them but fuck it still hurt. 

When did all this start, you ask?

Peter wonders if anyone remembers the exact time you get feelings for someone. With Ned, it wasn't all at once. It was lingering thoughts. Wow, Ned's smile was making Peter's heart flutter. Ned's laugh was one of the top five things Peter's ever witnessed. Peter began to love the heat of Ned's body nearby on the bed or the floor they shared. Sometimes Peter would freeze when Ned would touch Peter. Maybe Peter lingered on Ned's lips one moment too long.

It was innocent at first. Maybe it would be nice to kiss Ned. Wouldn't it be nicer for Ned to kiss _back_?

Then came 8th grade. Raging hormones, as May would say, would be the bane of his existence. Peter would start to linger on Ned's thick light brown thighs when he would sleep over in just his boxers and a shirt. Or that one time Ned had pinned Peter to the floor after Peter had threatened to delete all of Wind Waker.

Peter would flush and stammer while trying to make a joke. One day, Peter realized with a jolt why he was so flustered and that made it all the more difficult. So he pushed it down the summer he got bit. 

With time and effort, he could act normal around his best friend. It was all looking up. 

Then came Michelle Jones, walking onto his life with a messy bun, aloof attitude and natural beauty inside and out to fuck up his heart again. At first, Peter thought it was just admiration. MJ was amazing in her own way and in her own right. She didn't give a fuck about what anybody thought about her but she still cared. Peter thought she was the only one that could walk the fine line between aloof and concerned seamlessly and flawlessly. MJ's subtle smile made his heart rattle and race in his rib cage. Her laugh, her real actual unfiltered laugh, made his heart flip like he was leaping off of the tallest skyscraper in New York.

After Peter rejoined the decathlon, she was there weaving in between the lines of Peter's life until they became friends somehow. The friendship was Peter's downfall. MJ was gorgeous, even without the effort of makeup and designer clothes, and carelessly confident. It was a losing battle. How could Peter ever not get feelings for her? But... if Peter Parker was out of Ned Leeds’ league then MJ was out of his fucking _ballpark_.

So he pushed that down too. if he could do with his best friend of forever then it will be easy with a girl he just befriended, right?

_Yeah, right._

Now Peter was battling emotions, supervillains in high school, and crushes all at once. The crush on MJ started with a personality and just expanded. Then Peter started lingering again on a completely different person who was just as beautiful as Ned which in turn made him think about Ned and it turned into this never-ending cycle of thinking about the two people in his life that he could not have.

 _Ever_.

Peter just took every single feeling he felt for both Ned and Michelle and projected onto Liz. She liked him well enough and if Peter actually liked her they could have been really good together. A bumbling geek and an arty prep with a big heart. He felt bad for it but at the end of the day, he always speculated that Liz knew and just let him fixate on her.

Well, that and the Vulture being her Liz's father who knew his identity. (That thought still keeps him up at night, that if Vulture wanted, he could kill May and his friends or leak his info to every inmate Peter put there. Peter had let Karen install another security system in the apartment.)

Sometimes he wishes he could just be brave. That _Peter Parker_ could be brave. Spider-Man was a courageous confident curious classic in the making. Peter Parker was _just_ Peter Parker, that guy who probably had a lot of weird tics and disappeared at random times in the day to go to the bathroom for 20 minutes and sometimes skip gym.

So, Peter threw himself into Patrol. If he wasn't letting out his frustrations by beating up bad guys and he was beating something else...repeatedly and nightly. Peter was ashamed to admit it but it helps. Once Peter was too tired from the night before to think about getting flustered or reminisce over the feeling of being near one of them he can hang out with both of them at the same time. Of course, MJ was observant, she was always so damn observant, and she pointed it out Peter merely rebuffed it with how much crime goes on in the city that never sleeps.

It was ironic. Peter learned to lie because of his crush on Ned and MJ and not because he was Spidey. He was getting good at it.

He just wished things could be different.


	3. 3

  
MJ sighed, curled up in Ned's arms still without her shirt. She sits up on her elbows to look at Ned. He was asleep, his face relaxed in the only way sleep could and smushed into his pillow.

MJ liked Ned. Ned was cute, eccentric and eager with everything he did. He was a bit childish in the right way. Just about threw himself in everything. She loved to watch him just infodump about his interests. He was smart too. In a sea of proud smart kids, Ned stood out to her by being so humble. MJ had asked him if Ned knew any good pirating websites and he just took her laptop, typed what seemed like an essay, and gave it back to her after showing her the website he made in _8th_ grade.

Apparently, he had cross-referenced every website so every movie and tv show in high quality and just gave it away if asked. Who does that? Ned does. He was a different type of breed. Maybe that's why she kissed him. Ned was different.

Yeah. That's why. He was different. Ned was sweet and let MJ rant to him whenever the mood struck her. While Peter was out doing whatever, it was still his business and not hers anyways, MJ and Ned hung out.

MJ had been a loner for the longest time. She didn't like it but she got used to it. She liked to people watch more than she liked people but Ned was different.

MJ had started it with nothing better to do and want to get out of the house with her two brothers. She had slid next to him after a meeting (when Peter had quit) and basically demanded they watch terrible movies they can find on Netflix.

The next week they did it again. Pretty soon, MJ had drawn and colored the way Ned looked in the glow of a laptop or a tv. Her favorite one she ever drew was one of Ned laughing at a line said in Dr. Giggles. He had his head thrown back, eyes almost shut, arms over his chest with palms on his heart, and his legs lightly kicking. The smile on his face was wide.

MJ had drawn that so many times until she got it almost right. The only she couldn't draw was the way his eyes lit up and the way his lips curled up in such a way that paper couldn't capture.

Ned was beautiful. Plain and simple. It was his soul. He was light. Ned was all in for everything he did.

MJ realized she had been running her finger through his hair that he was growing out. It was at shoulder length now and so soft.

"So is your face..." She murmured aloud letting fingers lightly graze his cheek.  
  
MJ let her fingertip ghost over his lips. His face twitched and she smiled softly.

Whatever she was doing with Ned, she liked it. They didn't go any further but some touching and a bit of grinding. Their hands never strayed too far without permission. MJ sighs in the memory of Ned's hands all over her.

She liked this.

MJ slowly separated herself from the warm body next to her and stretches. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. While kicking off her jeans, MJ glances back to see if Ned is still sleeping, he is, before looting his drawer for a shirt and some shorts.

The clothes are way too big, just the way MJ likes it. She turns off the tv and moves the computer from the bed. Ned whines in his sleep, his hand reaching for something that's not there.

No. Someone. MJ.

MJ stifles a yawn and softly smiles at the sight. Her hand itches to draw his profile again. Ned's face breaks into a pout until MJ crawls back in his bed. His arms circle her middle like an octopus and pulling her close. MJ tenses, not used to this much close affection, and only relaxes when Ned nuzzles into her neck, his face warm and nose bumping against her pulse point.

She likes this.

Even though it feels like there's something missing here. It feels _almost_ perfect and MJ can't put her finger on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scrap I had in the back for a while tied to a larger story which would lead to an OT3. If you would like to see that, the only way I know is feedback. Comments really motivate me to write more and faster. Thank you for reading or at least scanning! Thank you and have a good one! Be good people. 
> 
> KJ Out xxx


End file.
